Both of Us
by RockCityGirl14
Summary: My First SongFic EVER! This is a NaLu story based on the song called, 'Both of Us' by B.o.B and Taylor Swift. This shows how their relationship with one another is and is so CUTE! A one-shot!


My first songfic EVER! So please be nice about this and make sure to review!

Song: Both of Us

Artist: B.O.B featuring Taylor Swift

Honestly, this song reminds me SOO MUCH of NaLu!

**Bold mean the song lyrics**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Keep up Lucy! WE NEED TO TAKE DOWN THE MONSTER NOW!" Natsu yelled out to me as we're fighting a 20 foot monster, which is honestly giving us some trouble. The monster had dark green scales around his thick body with 2 big horns on his nose and also big, evil, and blue eyes that were set on murder.

"GOT IT! FLEUVE D'ETOILES!" I screamed as my electric blue and yellow whip went around the monsters feet and thus collapsing on the floor. However, as the monster was falling, he was able to slash its' huge claw towards me and cause me to fly to the other side of the forest with a large thud also losing my whip in the process.

"LUCY! IM ALL FIRED UP! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I heard Natsu scream and thus burned the monster to a burned crisp.

"Damn it…my legs won't move!" I said to myself while embracing my right calf. However, I could tell that Natsu heard me with his heightened dragon senses, so he came by my side and kneeled down on my right.

"Lucy…are you alright?" I heard Natsu say quietly into my ear as he picked me up bridal style.

"Yeah…I'm gonna be alright Natsu, thank you though." I said before falling into a deep slumber in his arms. Just being close to Natsu just made me feel safe and secure.

**I wish I was strong enough to lift, not one but both of us. Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us.**

'This is going to be a promise that I will keep to myself from now on because I want to help support Natsu, not let him protect me like a damsel in distress.' I thought to myself while still asleep in his arms.

The mission that we took was only 15 minutes away from Magnolia by walking, so I hope that Natsu was alright with carrying me all this way.

When I woke up, I found myself tucked in my pink bed at my apartment. I noticed that I was STILL in my ripped and dirty clothes, so I decided that I might as well change. I tried to get up from my bed but I was held down by a heavy yet muscular sleeping figure right next to me. I turned my head and immediately saw salmon pink hair. It was none other than my partner, Natsu. Guess he brought me home first…that's so sweet.

As I tried to sneakily make my way out of the bed I heard Natsu mumble in his sleep, "Luce…ge..get…b…better." I smiled at his comment and finally slipped through his arms and made my way to the kitchen first before thinking about changing. Obviously that was the wrong idea to move because now my calf feels like it is in excruciating pain and I fell unto one of my knees. 'Really, I should be stronger than that!' I thought angrily at myself while trying to get back up on my feet.

I looked at my kitchen table and noticed several ANGRY requests' from my landlady to pay for this months' rent and also that my whip was nowhere to be found.

'DAMN IT! I BET I LEFT IT IN THE FOREST!' I mentally yelled at myself for the umpteenth time today.

**Ever thought about losing it? When your money is all gone and you lose your whip you might lose your grip when the landlord tell you that you're due for rent.**

Now that I was in the kitchen, I decided that this would be the perfect time to repay Natsu for all the help in the mission that HE completed today! So, I decided that the best way to do that is make him his favorite food, Fire Chicken and Whiskey.

"It may be difficult to cook, but with all that difficult work that he's done for me, it's the least that I can do." I said to myself quite happily.

As I made my way to the fridge and opened it, I noticed that NOTHING was inside. I immediately close the door with a slam and said calmly, "Maybe if I try again, there will be food in it, I HOPE!"

I tried several times but just kept finding the same result; NOTHING! DAMN IT!

**Open up the fridge about 20 times but still can't find no food in it, THAT'S FOOLISHNESS!**

I then looked one more time and noticed in the side was a tiny note. "How could I not notice that earlier!" I scolded myself.

The note had followed with;

_Dear Luce,_

_You need more food. Happy and I finished it all up for you, so YOU'REWELCOME! _

_Love your faithful partner, Natsu!_

I smiled at the fact that he put love at the end of his letter however that soon turned to an evil glare. 'That bastard ate ALL MY FOOD!' I thought evily. REVENGE TIME IS SOON TO COME!

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave the poor dragon slayer to starve…Serves him right for eating the rest of my food pantry." I said with a little giggle.

As I walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, I started to undress. I turned on hot water for the tub and took a soak so it could also help soothe the muscles. After 20 minutes in the water, I heard noise coming from outside the room and assumed that Natsu finally woke up.

I drained the water and took one of my towels from the side of the wall and finally wrapped it around my body. I made my way out of the bathroom with my calf all better and saw a depressed Natsu sulking in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked questionably.

"There…is…no…foooooddd!" Natsu said while sobbing.

I immediately had a sweat drop until I said quite irritated, "Well maybe it has to do with the fact that you and Happy ate all my food!" While walking over to grab the note and showing it off to him.

"

"Oh yeah…I forgot all about that…SORRY LUCY!" He said while giving me a hug. I blushed a scarlet color and pushed him off. He looked a little taken back and shocked that I refused a hug until I pointed down at my body said, "I'm still in a towel, wait a minute for me to change."

He nodded his head understanding why I refused the hug and said, "I will wait here til you're done then."

I gave him a quick smile and say, "Ok! I'll be done in a short while!"

Within 2 minutes in the walk in closet where all my clothes are, I was able to put on a dark purple v-neck shirt with a denim skirt along with my brown combat boots and finally gold star earrings. Then, had my hair up in its' usual ponytail.

I walked out of my closet and toward Natsu before asking, "Sooo…how do I look?" While also striking a cool pose.

"Does it really matter what I think?" He said in a confused tone of voice.

"YEAH! You're my best friend and partner, so of course your opinion matters!" I said matter-of- factly to his face.

"Well, don't you think it's a waste of money?" He then questioned me.

I felt one of my veins pop out of my head and then grabbed him by the collar before yelling, "DRAGNEEL, THIS TOOK ME 3 WEEKS TO BUY, SO I BETTER AT LEAST HEAR A COMPLIMENT! AND NO, IT'S NOT A WASTE OF MONEY!"

He then whimpered and said, "Aye Sir, it looks B-E-A-utiful." I then remember that he becomes Happy #2 when feeling threatened.

**And sometimes I wonder, all we care so much about the way we look and the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?**

I giggled at his behavior once again and he starts to laugh along with me. It must've been at least 5 minutes of laughter until it finally died down.

"WOW, bipolar much? So Lucy, you know how that the Fairy Tail picnic festival is coming up soon right?" Natsu asked with some shyness in his voice.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot about that! So, what about it Natsu?" I asked.

"Umm…you see…Will you b-be…" Natsu was stuttering.

"Your date?" I said questionably while also trying to finish up his sentence.

He then looked away with a red face and said, "Yeah, my date. You know how Gramps said that everyone in Fairy Tail must bring a date of the opposite gender, so I thought of you first." Natsu explained to me while also grabbing a red box from his pocket and handing it to me.

I open up the box and see the most gorgeous thing EVER! Inside the box was a pair of earrings that had the design of a dragon on them. I immediately look at him and say, "OMG! Thank you so much for the gift Natsu!"

"No problem Luce, you know that you're my number one girl." He said to me while smiling.

I could feel my blood coming up to my face and becoming flushed so I quickly went up to him in a big hug, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and said, "I would love to go with you, Mister Dragneel."

He turned even redder in the face and said, "This is GREAT! We got to tell everyone in the guild that we are going together! Plus, we must be an ideal couple for the younger ones too!"

"Well I agree that we must tell the guild about us going together, but how would we be an ideal couple for the younger generation of Fairy Tail?" I asked a little suspicious of him.

"Oh, I got a little surprise for that…just you wait, it'll be FABULOUS!" Natsu said while flames sparked in his black eyes.

"Ok…just make sure that this AWESOME plan of your involves with the other guild members too! I would like everyone to enjoy the picnic festival and ball just like us." I said while looking into his onyx eyes and him looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise to tell the others. We're all family, but it must remain a secret to only you though. Well, I'll see ya later at the guild right Lucy?" He explained while going out of the window.

"Sure. I'm so excited Natsu!" I said while giving him a hug from behind.

**But if it's all for one and one for all, then maybe one day we all can ball. Do it one time for the underdogs. Sincerely yours, from one to y'all.**

Finally, he left through the window and I had the apartment all to myself. But, when I'm all by myself at the apartment, it seems much more lonely and quiet than usual.

"I wonder what the surprise that Natsu and the others will do for the picnic festival?" I wondered but said aloud.

But I know that with this, we as a guild, would have to work together to make this a successful event for everyone. Even I have to give it my all!

**That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up!**

But I have a feeling that the person who will do the most work during that time will probably have to be Erza Scarlet, Master Makarov, and maybe even Natsu. That's if he decided to make this a wonderful day…

But I know Erza is the one who will always speak up for the guild members and make them feel at home at FAIRY TAIL! So, it's probably obvious to depend on her.

**For all the times that no one spoke for us, so every single time that they play this song, you can say that's what was wrote for us**

As I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table and headed out of the door I said while holding a golden key, "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A big pink smoke cloud appeared and I was face to face with my stellar spirit. As always, Virgo asked, "Is it punishment time Princess?"

"No there is no punishment, but can you do me a small favor Virgo?" I asked while I sweat dropped a little.

"Of course, Princess. Anything for you." Virgo said while giving me a bow.

"Well, I accidently lost track of my whip in the forest where we did the mission, and I was wondering if you can find it for me while I head off to the guild." I explained to her.

"No problem, I'll bring it to you as soon as I find it Princess." She said before disappearing once again in a pink cloud.

As soon as she disappeared, I went over to the guild and entered through the doors. "Hello Everyone!"

Many of the guild members waved and said hello back as I made my way over to the bar. I hopped onto one of the seats and saw that Mira-chan was right in front of me with wide eyes.

"SOOOOOOO…I heard some great news Lucy!" She said with little hearts now surrounding her body.

"Oh and what would that be?" I said sarcastically. _'I see that she is in match maker mode right now.'_ I thought to myself.

"We all heard that Natsu finally asked you to the picinic festival!" She squealed out while also hearing most of the guild members letting out a cheer. I blushed and saw that Mira-chan gasped.

"SEEEE…YOU'RE SO EXCITED! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!" She yelled at me.

"Yes I'm excited! I can' wait, it's only tomorrow, so I'm super pumped up." I said to her.

"That's great!" I heard a deeper voice enter our conversation. I turned my head and saw the same salmon pink hair from earlier, NATSU!

"Hey Luuucccyy. How's it goin'?" He asked me.

"I only saw you less than 20 minutes ago, so did you discuss with the others about the plan?" I asked him politely.

"Yep, everyone else but you knows!" He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Cool! Just make sure to wear something decent for tomorrow Natsu!" I said while getting off of the bar stool and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I heard Mira faint on the other side of the bar while others were whooping at the sight and finally Natsu was blushing hard. He then said, "Anything for you Lucy."

As soon as he said that a pink smoke appeared and it turned out to be my stellar spirit, Virgo, and she was holding my whip. "Oh thank you soo much Virgo!" I said happily.

She have me a bow and was off in the smoke, I smiled happily that I have my whip back and placed it on my hip.

I turn back to Natsu and say "Thanks!" With that I was able to have a clear mind and head back to my apartment. I looked up at the time and noticed that it was 6:30 p.m., so might as well sleep early to get an early start in the morning. I changed from my attire and into some of my pajamas. It included blue plaid pants and a big jersey that said Heart Kreuz.

As soon as I got my pajamas on, I jumped into my bed and then fell into a peaceful slumber.

(The Next Day)

I woke up around 6:45 a.m. the next morning. 'Well that nice, had at least 12 hours of sleep!' I thought to myself happily.

As I got up and walked to my bathroom I thought, 'Today is the day! I can't wait to go to the picnic festival today!'

I got my hot shower ready and entered after taking off my pajamas. After 10 minutes of showering, I was able to take one of my towels and get my clothes ready.

Today was a special day so I decided to wear something special and pretty as well. I grabbed a pink sakura dress with a brown belt along with my pink heels. To finish it off, I wore the earrings that Natsu bought for me and put them both on.

'This is soo beautiful.' I said to myself while looking at the mirror.

I was finally done preparing and was off to the guild to see how the place looks after all the decoration is put up.

Walking to the guild was only 10 minutes away, so it's not that bad. As I was walking, I heard the fisherman giving their usual good mornings and I waved back at them. It is really fun to walk on the ledge of the water because I guess it's really entertaining.

I was finally in front of the guild and saw the most beautiful decorations that anyone could imagine. There were japanese lanterns hanging all over the place, various food and clothing stands, streamers and confetti all over the floor, and finally the main attraction; the Sakura tree.

The Sakura tree was said to change colors at night time to a beautiful rainbow. Rumors also have it that if a couple makes a wish uunder this tree, a very special miracle were to happen to them.

'I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT TONIGHT!' I thought excitedly to myself.

"Yo Luce, you finally made it!" a voice behind me yelled out.

I turned around to see my friends and team mates from the guild and also their dates. First was Gajeel and my best friend Levy. Gajeel was wearing a white suit with a red tie along with a hat that matched and also some shades. Then Levy was wearing a blue sun dress that had bright yellow flowers in it, that just seemed to fit her so well. Finally, she was holding a suit wearing Pantherlily in her arms.

The next couple was Gray and Juvia. Gray was currently wearing NO SHIRT AT ALL, but had a bow tie on. He also wore black dress pants and black shoes. Next to Gray was Juvia who is wearing a navy blue dress with white trimmings around the cuffs and finally did her hair down and curly.

After Gray and Juvia was Erza and….JELLAL! Well, I know that they make the prefect couple but, wasn't he in FREAKIN JAIL?

Erza wore a beautiful purple dress with a white rose on the strap. She also had her hair in a bun which held her scarlet hair together. I looke over at Jellal and saw that he had a dark blue and black tux on and finally black dress shoes on.

Finally, I saw Natsu wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it. Then black dress pants and black shoes to add up. Finally, I saw that he had his white scarf from Igneel on him.

'Is this good enough? I really don't want to take the scarf off though." He said to me.

I gave him a hug and said into his ear, "I LOVE it…plus, I love you in that scarf, it's what makes you, YOU!"

He returned the hug and said to everyone, "Well, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" While also pumping a fist into the air.

Everyone in our group also pumped a fist into the air and we went on our way. During the whole day we played games, told jokes, hanged out, and ate SOO MUCH FOOD! I mean, the boys had an eating competition and at the end, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel tied first while Jellal just passed out after the first 3 meals.

'They're all FREAKS!' Is what everyone thought after seeing them eat like animals.

After all the fun that we had, we made our way to the back of the guild where they said that there was a magical show coming up soon.

"Hey Luce, I just realized that you're wearing the earrings I gave you." Natsu said to me happily.

"Wait, you didn't notice until now." I said sort of disappointed.

"OOOPPS…well, they look spectacular on you!" He said comforting to me and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheeks.

I flushed a bright red and then heard the others giggling at me. Gray then says, "Hey flamehead, looks like you two are having some lovey-dovey time."

"What's it to you, Ice Princess?"

"Nothin much, Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

"I BETTER NOT HEAR ANY FIGHTING!" Erza said to the two fighting mages.

"No fighting, we're the best of friends!" They both said simultaneously.

All of us had shivered to the thought of Erza going violent and berserk until Jellal said, "You're EVIL!"

That got Erza to calm down for the rest of the night…(Poor Erza) however, Jellal was only joking, so it's alright.

It is now currently 10:30 p.m. and we all got our blankets out to sit outside in the back of the guild. All of us were sitting with our dates and right now, I'm on Natsu's muscled shoulder while looking up at the jet black starry sky.

"So, what are we waiting for Natsu?" I said questionably to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Just wait a few more seconds…"He said while looking up.

As if on cue, multiple glowing fireworks shot up into the sky. Many of them leaving designs of; flowers, hearts, stars, and my favorites are the big red dragon.

"Oh my god, Natsu! They are SOOO BEAUTIFUL! You did this for me?!" I said while blushing.

"Yeah Lucy! I wanted to say this for the longest time. You are my EVERYTHING! I love your personality and hard dedication towards the guild that made me fall for you in the first place. Soon after I met you, I figured out that you are my one and only mate for me. I promise that we'll always be together and with the both of us, we'll be the perfect combination. I LOVE YOU! So Lucy…Will you accept my offer of being together?" He said so charismatic to me.

I'm tearing up right now and manage to say, "YES! Of course I will Natsu! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Well then, let's seal the deal." He said to me.

"OK, with wha-" Before I could finish up, I felt Natsu's warm and fiery lips pressed up against my own. I was taken aback at first but continued to kiss him passionately now. The kiss continued on for the next 30 seconds, and I was LOVIN EVERY SECOND OF IT!

In the background, I could hear all of the other guild members whooping for all of us, which made me blush even harder. We finally let our lips fall apart and he says, "Now you are mine, and mine alone."

"That's good, because I don't want to be anyone else's." I said smartly to his comment.

"Great now let's enjoy the rest of the fireworks show." Natsu said while also grabbing hold of my hand.

"Yes, thank you so much Natsu!" I said while holding his hand as well.

"No thank you Lucy. You were able to keep that promise now." He said with a smirk.

"What promi-EHHHH! You heard me say that?!" I said aloud to him. 'I can't believe he heard me say that promise earlier' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, plus you have ALWAYS been strong enough to lift both of us together. That is what makes you awesome Luce." He said to me.

"OK, now let's seriously watch the fireworks." I said playfully to him.

With that conversation and confession done, I was able to watch the fireworks with my 'mate' and have the most wonderful experience in my life along side with my best friends.

'Hehe, looks like I did keep that promise, didn't I?' I said to myself.

**First SongFic I ever done is DONE! I JUST REALLY LOVE THIS SONG IN GENERAL! Please remember to review this story! I really like to know what you guys thought about! Anyway, see ya later!**


End file.
